videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY Real Life
Characters Main Dancers * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * NAOKI * jun * U1 * Tom * Kaz * Sarah * Peyton * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Ash * Misty * Brock * Ben 10 * Dyna * Bridget * Ceja * Klaybourne * Krystella Unlockable Dancers * Dora * Diego * Alicia * Fillmore * Ingrid * Kim * Ron * Jake * Rose * Spud * Trixie * Hiro * Fred * GoGo * Wasabi * Honey * Stephanie * Ziggy * Trixie * Pixel * Stingy * David * Shane * D.P. * Cosmo * Wanda * Aang * Sportacus * Mii Back Dancers * Pia * Forte * Gliss * Sharp * Bossa * Hip * Nova * Hop Song List Default Songs * LADY-S - 1, 2 Step * T.R.MASTER MC - Clocks * Prince Royal - Black or White * Sunshine Superman - Makes Me Wonder * Smooth-1 - Yo, Excuse Me Miss * MAN'S COOL - Always (Microbots Trance Dance Mix) * wg - Blue Monday * TSMV - Everybody Dance * Hi-5 - Dream On * neo-GRUV - Gypsy woman * The Flash - Walking On Sunshine * Stopped Cold - Caught Up * Life Aloud - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Eazin' - Summertime * DAVE V & TAYA - You're The One That I Want * Spacebar vs. Naughty G. - I Ran * Purefocus - Big Girls Don't Cry * Honey Sweets - The Sign * The Wiggles - Get Ready to Wiggle * Hamel & Naughty G. - All Good Things (Come to an End) * Latino Sunset - Mamasita * Cut N Edge - Can't Help Falling In Love * ASHER - My Destiny * The Backyardigans - Please and Thank You * OK･OK･OK - Disco Inferno * Traveler - Far Away * Okokoro - Too Little, Too Late * Haley Hunt - Umbrella * TRANCE JACK - Nothing But You * CLUB 90's - Finally * Mickey Disco - Feel Together * FRAZ - Nite-Runner * LazyTown - There's Always a Way * COOLS K - Buried a Lie * RAVE ATTACKERS - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * The Hit Crew - Toxic * Happy Monster Band - Monster Hoe Down * flow - Call On Me * Wrapped Up - unappreciated * Love Letter - Only You (And You Alone) * Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero * NuFoundation - Don't You (Forget About Me) * MAX - Gibberish * J.J. Pops - Jump (For My Love) * M.A.N. - You Spin Me 'Round (Like a Record) * The Rock Crew - Translator * Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion - Barbie Girl * Reggaeton - Baby Girl * SPOTS - Rhythm Is a Dancer * happy happy cores - Karma Chameleon * DISCO QUEEN - Hot Stuff * flow - FIVE O' Clock * Pop'n Fresh - We Got The Beat * Pop'n Fresh - I Want Candy * The Sunlight Shakers - Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In * Charles Percy - Hit the Road Jack * Sky Trucking - When The Rain Begins to Fall * Frankie Bostello - Love Boat * Frankie Bostello - Copacabana * Super Mal feat. Luciana - Bigger Than Big (Original Vocal Mix) * Ultraclub 90 - What Is Love * Fast Forward Highway - I Love Rock 'N' Roll * tomboy - Superstar * TRF - CRAZY GONNA CRAZY * ravex - HOUSE NATION * Bollywood Rainbow - Kurio ko uddah le jana * Tourbillon - Break the Chain * NAOKI-EX - resonace * Shinichi Osawa - Our Song * 東方神起 - Purple Line * Dora the Explorer - Fairytale Land * The Bouzouki's - Epic Sirtaki * System 7 - Scramble * The Block Brothers & Hollywood J - Tootsee Roll * M-CREW project - 99 Red Balloons Hidden Songs * The Lonely Hearts - Touchin' * DANNY D - STAY (Joey Riot remix) * NAOKI - will * J-RAVERS - B4U (The Acolyte Mix) * Sorcerer - Dagomba * The Girly Team - Twist and Shake It * J.J. Pops - Moving On * Sweat Invaders - Skin to Skin * Dr. Creole - Baby Zouk * Wanko Ni Mero Mero - Chiwawa * Brahms by Just Dance Classical Orchestra - Hungarian Dance No. 5 * Imposs feat. J. Perry - You're On My Mind * J-RAVERS - 1998 (Sparky 2006) * The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets - Down by the Riverside * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney Explanation of Arrow Freeze Arrow Wii Remote and Nunchuck Sudden Arrow Foot Destructor Double Stomp Triple Stomp Screen Stomper Foot Confuser Wild Card Minimizer and Normalizer Stages Main Stages * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * Pulse * Passage * Axis * Release * Oscillator * Music * Epidemik * Almighty * Ruffage * Diamond * Blue * Page * Cold * Water * Chaotic * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Echos * Premium * 2nd Home * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Backyard * Royal Kingdom * The Tower of Power * LazyTown * Forest * Fairytale Land * Dirt * Las Vegas in Desert Unlockable Stages * Ampliture * Illuminix * Cyberium * Ion * Substance * Blue Modus * Red Modus * Lost Future * Essential * Dream Cell * Delight * Sakura * Momiji * Culture * Safety * Sensor * IntroVex * Scope * Metrio * Reversion * Retroversion * Conceptia * Libre * 7th Key * Lens * Deviate * Emergence * Propell * Sunshine * Moon * Air * Circle * Triangle * Square * Star * Red * Purple * Yellow * Green * Pink * Orange * Spaceborn * Wired * Voyeur * Mid Hills * Liquid * Cosmicsphere Gallery * DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY Real Life/Gallery Category:Fan Games